Something Old, Blue and Borrowed
by LiteratiAngel
Summary: The heavy aged wooden doors creak on their hinges and swing open. I feel as though I’ve been waiting for this moment for my entire life. Something in my bad boy exterior snaps and my armour is stripped from me. This is it. Lit. Reviews are love!


**Something Old, Blue and Borrowed**

**Disclaimer: Ha! I wish!**

**Disclaimer Take Two: I also don't own "Oh Comely", it belongs to the incomperable Jeff Magnum and Neutral Milk Hotel or "Kiss Me", it belongs to Sixpence None The Richer.**

**A/N: An explaination of the story can be found at the bottom of the page because this fic is one that needs to be read first. Reviews are love**

**A/N Take Two: This story is told from Jess' POV. The version of Jess in this story is not necessarily typical of his characteristics as I decided to take a more stylised approach to him. Enjoy.**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

_I will be with you when you lose your breath,  
Chasing the only meaningful memory you thought you had left.  
With some pretty, bright and bubbly terrible scene…  
It isn't as pretty as you'd like to guess  
In your memory, you're drunk on your awe, to me  
It doesn't mean anything at all._

_**Oh Comely – Neutral Milk Hotel**_

~*~

I stand next to the ostentatious alter cloth and fiddle nervously with my cufflinks. Any second now, she'll be walking towards me and the vicar will begin the ceremony.

'_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…'_

The heavy aged wooden doors creak on their hinges and swing open. I feel as though I've been waiting for this moment for my entire life. Something in my bad boy exterior snaps and my armour is stripped from me as the organ music swells and Mendelssohn's Wedding March drifts portentously towards my ears. This is it.

The whole room swims into a hazy mist, all colours melting until all I can see is her. She's standing on the threshold, hesitating, awaiting her cue. When the notes finally reach the peak of their crescendo, she begins to walk, her silken dress hugging her figure and swilling around her ankles with every step she takes.

I turn momentarily to look at Luke. He is beaming with pride but, on catching my eye, he mutters, _Last chance to run._ My mind is made up. _No. I can do this._ This has been a long time coming and I'm not going to screw it all up by skipping out at the crucial moment.

She's halfway down the aisle now, clutching her posy of white roses to her chest. She grins timidly and all my old feelings slam into me with a rush of realisation. _Something old._

She halts in her approach and smiles warmly at me, illuminating her face. All my apprehension flies away as her azure irises spark a connection with me. _Something blue._ The music comes to a close and hands are joined.

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…_

~*~

_Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?_

_I do._

~*~

_I now pronounce you husband and wife._

Confetti swirls around our heads as I slip my hand into the crook of her arm. Doing my duty. She pulls me along, giggling uncontrollably at the knowledge that the moment has finally come.

The line-up outside the church would be unbearable but for the fact that she is standing next to me, her hand just brushing across mine. Even that one insignificant touch is enough to set my blood on fire. I feel alive.

~*~

_Mr and Mrs Luke Danes would like to invite you to join them in their dancing as they celebrate their marriage._

The band strikes up the harmony and the music fills the night air, mingling expertly with the starry sky. The melodic lyrics strike a chord in my heart and I begin to rise out of my chair but her head lifts, eyes widening beautifully as I am beaten to the prize by…him.

Neat blonde hair, hazel eyes and a suit that I couldn't even dream of affording. Her head melds perfectly into his shoulder as the music sways them gently along with the crisp autumnal breeze, so typical of Stars Hollow. The town princess and her shining white knight.

I could have so easily been her knight in shining armour. I've certainly spent enough of my life polishing my armour until it gleams with an air of unapproachable indifference, except when I am around her. Her knight errant.

My confidence lifts. This is my place tonight and he will not spoil my dream-like fantasies. I saunter over to them and place my hand on his shoulder, my knuckles flexing with the effort afforded to not marring his Hollywood features with my fist. _Mind if I cut in?_ He steps back and her hand is mine for the taking. I grasp it eagerly and pull her towards me, closing any distance that time and mistakes have created between us. As she lays her head trustingly on my shoulder, the music fills my mind, drawing me into this perfect moment.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon sparkling_

_So kiss me_

I am given up to the delicious sensation of holding her in my arms. I want to thread my fingers through her hair as I have done before but my right to that familiarity has long since been lost to me. Her perfume lingers in the air around us, such a memorable scent for me that, for a few seconds, I am seventeen again and risking everything for the girl in my arms. But she is his. _Something borrowed._ A snatched memory for the evening.

The song comes to a close and I reluctantly release her from my grasp. She turns back to glance at me as she hurries to his side. He plants a kiss on her lips and looks across at me tauntingly. The old me would have been riled by this blatant primordial attack but I have been reformed and I won't demean myself by rising to his challenge.

~*~

The night passes without any further developments and soon it is time for me to make the journey back to Philly. I prise Luke away from his new wife's grasp, say my goodbyes and walk away from the man who has been like a father to me, leaving him to his new life as I go home to mine-without regret.

As I reach my weather-beaten car, a soft touch stops me. It's her. She reaches up on her tiptoes and brushes her lips against my cheek. Her touch is feather-light and would almost go unnoticed were it not for the heady effect that she still wields over me. She whispers an apology and a promise to keep in touch and with that, she's gone.

The car door shuts with a resounding click and I rev my engine in tribute to my only real family and the girl who has stolen my heart. The wheels turn, the lights fade and I head for home.

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N Take Three: Hope you all enjoyed this fic enough to carry on reading far enough to take you here. I know it's not a typical Lit storyline but so many people had done the JavaJunkie wedding that I wanted to take a crack at it and how could one of my fics be complete without a twist involving our favourite literary-minded people? The basic plotline for this is AU. Let's imagine that Season Seven was just a strange dream that we woke up from and Season Six is where our story picks up from, minus the JJ break-up. Luke and Lorelai are getting married, Jess is the best man and Rory is Maid of Honour. Unfortunately, this means that Logan is still in the picture but this fic is basically Jess' thoughts as he sees Rory walking down the aisle and realises that he could have had the whole package with her. There are no regrets with the ramblings of this fic, only some sort of closure for our favourite GG couple.  
**


End file.
